Fire
by MusicalTB2
Summary: The elder Tracy brothers go to rescue their little brother. Rated T for language.
1. Fire

John gasped as he took in the call he had just hung up from, "International Rescue, we have a situation."

Scott walked down into the ring leaving Virgil at the piano, "what is it, John?"

"It's the last day of school and someone has…." He sighed, "Scott, it's Alan's school."

Virgil stopped playing, "what about Alan's school?"

"It's on fire."

Scott winced at the scrape of the piano stool being pushed back as Virgil ran from the instrument down to the ring, "on fire! Is Alan ok?"

John shook his head, "I don't know Scott, but I suggest you all dispatch now."

"How do we stay incognito?" Virgil asked.

"Alan knows the rules, just get Gordon," Scott interjected sternly.

"FAB," Virgil said solemnly as Scott ran to the lamps.

"Thunderbirds are Go!" Scott let the lounge and changed into his uniform as the conveyor lift took him to Thunderbird 1.

Virgil made his way to Thunderbird 2 and selected module 1 with the firefighting equipment, Gordon came up on the lift and sat down next to his brother, Thunderbird 2 took off and Virgil pushed her to full speed as soon as they were clear of the island.

"So, what's the mission then?"

Virgil frowned at him, "Alan is in danger."

"Shit, where?"

"His school."

"Virgil, stop glaring at me like I've done something wrong and just tell me."

"Sorry, I'm just really worried about him, his school is on fire."

Gordon almost chocked, "what?!"

"It's chaos."

"Prank day, the last day of term."

Virgil nodded, "looks like it's gone wrong."

"Who made the call if it wasn't Alan?"

"Mr Cooper, headmaster."

"Urg, that guy is so annoying," Gordon rolled his eyes.

"Be thankful that he wasn't the headmaster when we were there, otherwise our cover would be blown as soon as we stepped foot in the school."

"What's the plan then?"

"I'll do the same procedure I performed at that tower in London last year. Stay here and set up the speakers for me, and for the love of God do not press the wrong button."

"Ah, Alan pressed the holiday playlist button did he?" Gordon smirked.

"Yes, and I don't want a repeat of that," Virgil looked grave suddenly as the blazing school came into sight, Thunderbird 1 was on the ground but Scott wasn't in sight, "Scott, come in?"

"I'm by the entrance Virgil, most of the students got out, guess who hasn't?"

Gordon squeaked, "no, he isn't?"

"Looks like the sprout wanted to be a hero, he's trapped in one of the classrooms with two friends."

"Idiot," Gordon muttered.

"Gordon!" Virgil barked across at him, "where do you need us Thunderbird 1?"

"Virgil, you have to get into the school and into the classroom. The south face of the school is being controlled by fire crews but they can't get in, the temperatures are too hot."

"Understood, we have the low-frequency suppression system," Virgil landed Thunderbird 2 in a space close to the school, "will it work?"

"It should do, tell Gordon to stand by and get over here, bring the jaws, I'll accompany you in to get our brother's friends."

Virgil handed control over to Gordon, "FAB. You know what to do Gordo?"

"Yep, be careful in there Virgil."

"I'll be back, I promise," Virgil left the flight deck and went down to the module to change into his heat protection suit and jaws.

Scott checked his own suit and paced the entrance to the school, Mr Cooper approached him and Scott turned, "sir?"

"Will you be alright in there?"

"We'll be fine, my pals are going to get these flames under control."

Virgil ran over, "Gordon is ready."

"Good, tell him to activate the suppression system."

"Come in Thunderbird 2?"

"I hear you Virg, ready?"

"Do it."

Scott smiled at Mr Cooper, "hold on."

The ground shook as the vibrations rocked through it into the school, Virgil looked around at the students covering their ears, and cars in the carpark squawked as their alarms went off, he smirked as his own techno compositions doused the flames before Scott tugged his arm, they ran into the building and Virgil cleared debris aside ahead of them, Scott followed closely behind.

"Alright Gordon, ease up for a second," Scott instructed.

"FAB. Are you guys inside?"

"Affirmative, we're looking for Alan by his tracking device on his belt," Scott peered through the windows of classrooms they passed, he collided into the back of his brother who was gazing at a piano heavily blackened by fire damage, "let it go Virg, we have lives to save."

"It's just a shame, that's all," Virgil sighed then moved debris aside which was blocking entrance into one of the classrooms, "Scott, it's this one."

"Get the door open Virgil."

"You've got it," Virgil ripped the door from its hinges and the two boys entered to find three boys huddled together.

Alan looked up, "International Rescue, quick these two first, get them out."

"Alan, we can't just leave you here by yourself."

"Brydon, just go."

"I'll take these two Virgil, take the last one with you," Scott helped Brydon and the other boy to their feet, "your friend will be fine, now let's go before the roof caves in."

Virgil waited until Scott had left, then wrapped his arms as best he could around his little brother, "are you alright?"

Alan snuggled into his brother's chest pulling the jaws around him, "just smoke inhalation, I'll be alright."

"Come on, let's get out of here. We have a big chat to have when we get home."

"How will I get to Thunderbird 2?"

"Leave that to us," Virgil smiled as he let go of Alan.

"Aren't you going to carry me out all heroic like?" Alan asked sarcastically.

"Ha! Yeah right, you're not a damsel in distress, otherwise, I might," Virgil turned to face the door when flames sprung up, "woah."

"Virgil!" Alan cried as he reached to grab his brother by the back of his jaws.

"I'm ok Alan, Gordon can clear this again. Gordon, are you there?"

"Nowhere else to be?"

"We need the frequency again."

Gordon bit his lip, "Virgil, I can't position the waves to reach you, and anymore shakes like the ones used before could bring the ceiling down on you."

"Shit," Virgil looked around the classroom for a solution.

"Remember what dad used to say about doors Virgil? Make a new one," Alan suggested.

"Good idea. Virgil calling Scott?"

"I'm outside and the boys are fine, where the hell are you?"

"We've had a complication, we can't get out the way we got in and Gordon says the building is too unstable now to use the sound waves. Could you make your way to my location?"

"FAB, I'm on my way now," Scott grabbed his jetpack from Thunderbird 1 and flew over the school to Virgil's location, "where do you need me?"

Virgil ran over to the window, "this will be our door, stand back."

"I get it," Scott moved clear as the window was smashed open from its frame, "way to make an exit."

"Take Alan," Virgil picked up Alan and passed him to Scott, "get him to Thunderbird 2."

"Don't worry, I know the plan," Scott ruffled Alan's hair, "are you alright sprout?"

"I am now, thanks."

Virgil went to the other side of the classroom then ran at the window performing a perfect flip to the ground outside before part of the ceiling caved in, "that was close."

"Show off," Scott snorted as he took Alan away in his arms, Virgil followed with a smirk as the fire crews advanced on the school again to tackle the remaining flames.

Mr Cooper smiled as the rescue workers came back to their ships, "thank you International Rescue, um, where are you taking Mr Tracy?"

Scott watched Virgil go up to the cockpit of Thunderbird 2 with Alan, "he needs to be taken to hospital for smoke inhalation, we can get him there much faster than an ambulance."

"I see, well thank you again," Mr Cooper shook Scott's hand, "you really risked your lives in there."

"Just doing our job, so long Mr Cooper."

Up in Thunderbird 2, Gordon was helping Virgil with a medical check up on the youngest Tracy, Alan was hooked up to an oxygen mask and Virgil had taken a small blood sample.

"Keep monitoring him Gordon, let's go home."

"I can fly us if you want to run tests bro?"

"Just keep that mask on him until his breathing is regular," Virgil powered up the VTOL engines and the green beast rose into the air.

Thunderbird 1 followed suit and Scott looked across to his brother's ship, "how is he?"

"All wired up, he's not going anywhere but to the infirmary when we get home. I don't suppose you know how that fire was started?"

Scott shook his head, "they told me it was likely to be arson but no-one stepped forward to admit it."

"Can you blame them? They'd be expelled," Gordon raised his eyebrows, "who would own up to arson?"

"Someone with sense?" Virgil rolled his eyes, "maybe Alan knows?"

"We won't know until he's able to talk and has recovered. See you at home you two," Scott signed off with a wink.

"The main question is why set fire to your school? Whoever it was is probably going back next year," Virgil pondered as he drummed his fingers on the wheel of his bird.

"Not if they're in their final year," Gordon sighed as he stroked Alan's hand gently.

Virgil looked over his shoulder at them, "he'll be ok Gordo, he was pretty sprightly when I found him," he smiled, "trust me."


	2. Mysteries

The two birds landed and the pilots took Alan down to the infirmary, Scott was already there waiting for them with Brains.

"How is he?" Scott asked as Virgil lay Alan down on a bed.

"He slept for the whole flight with the oxygen mask on, he should be awake soon. The blood test came back normal, it was only smoke."

"Any injuries?" Brains scanned him.

Gordon shook his head, "none that I could find."

"The boys were in the middle of the classroom under a desk, they got off pretty lucky," Scott smiled as he saw a slither of blue appear under Alan's lashes, "hey buddy."

Alan woke up blinking wearily, "hey, how long was I out for?"

"The whole journey home," Virgil sat down on the edge of the bed.

Gordon threw his arms around Alan's neck, "are you ok?"

Alan laughed, "wow, you're not usually this affectionate. I'm alright fish, thanks."

Brains smiled, "well, you're f, free to leave if you'd like Alan, your lungs are free of smoke."

"Thanks, Brains," Alan wriggled into a sitting position and looked up at Scott, "how are Brydon and Matthew?"

"They were fine, I got them to the paramedics. You might want to call them to let them know you're ok."

"What do I say?"

"Tell them you went to the hospital with International Rescue, then say your brothers came and picked you up. That's the story we've made up," Scott leant back against the wall supporting his weight on one leg, "trust me."

"FAB. Thanks, Scott, Virgil, I wouldn't have made it without you."

"Umm excuse me?" Gordon cleared his throat, "I was the one who doused the flames so these two could get in."

Virgil laughed, "didn't work the second time though did it, when we needed it to?"

Gordon stuck his tongue out, "ha ha."

"Thanks, Gordon," Alan chuckled, "I'll go and call those two then meet you guys in the lounge."

Scott helped Alan off the bed, "it's a lovely evening, anyone up for a bbq?"

Virgil grinned, "I'm up for that."

Alan nodded, "awesome."

Gordon clapped Brains on the shoulder, "you in Brains?"

"Of course, I'll handle the lighting process, we don't want uh Virgil to lose his eyebrows again."

Virgil gawped as the others left the infirmary laughing, "hey, that was an experiment, which sorta backfired."

"Yeah it backfired alright," Gordon laughed.

Alan went to his bedroom to make the calls to his friends whilst the rest of the family went about preparing the bbq, Virgil was at the piano with Kayo and Scott helped Brains with the grill as Gordon swam in the pool.

"Is Alan ok?" Kayo asked as she leant on the piano lid facing her brother.

"He is now, I think if anything he's shaken up by it."

"And are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Virgil smirked at her as he placed a complicated cluster of arpeggios across the piano from top to bottom without looking.

"Just asking, fire missions always worry me," Kayo sighed.

"I'm fine Kayo, I had your boyfriend with me," Virgil winked.

"Don't tease, but on that subject, is Scott ok?"

Virgil nodded, "as ok as Scott can be. Is Scott ever ok?"

"You're mean sometimes," Kayo picked up his sheet music and hit him with it.

Virgil yelped, "owww! Hitting me with my own compositions."

"You deserve it," Kayo hugged him tightly and Virgil purred slightly, "you big cat."

Scott called up from the picnic benches, "hey guys, the bbq is lit!"

Virgil stood up from the piano stool, "better get the food, come on Kayo."

After a lot of bustling about, the family were finally sitting around the pool area outside the kitchen eating and drinking, Grandma had sat herself down next to Alan still not over the shock of the fire, John had come down from Thunderbird 5 too and was sitting on the bench opposite Scott.

"So Alan, how did the fire start?" Scott asked as he passed Kayo a veggie burger.

"I don't know, I was only in the classroom to clear out my desk, we heard the fire alarm and saw the flames outside the door. Brydon said we should leave but at that moment it was safer to be in the classroom."

"Then what?" Virgil took his shirt off and tied it around his waist.

"Well, then I closed the door to stop the smoke from getting in and we just waited. I couldn't call you guys or our cover would've been blown."

Grandma ruffed his hair, "at least you're back safe. Are the authorities treating it as suspicious?"

John shook his head, "I don't think so, they have no suspects and they're treating it as an accident, I think it was arson."

"It's got to be, it's what kids do," Gordon shrugged as he helped himself to another hotdog.

"Setting fire to your own school, seems very petty," Kayo frowned, "although it did happen in London a few years ago, but they caught the culprit and it was during the holidays. Why do it on the last day of school?"

"To be an idiot or selfish comes to mind," Scott said blankly.

"I guess we won't know until a statement is released," Alan sighed, "guess it's homeschool for me until the building is fixed."

"Why are you disappointed, you've been homeschooled for ages," Gordon smiled.

"I do have friends you know, and I rarely get to see them since we're so recognised."

"Do they know who started the fire?" John frowned.

"Nope, they were with me the whole time John, of course they wouldn't know."

"Alright, alright."

As the evening drew in, Scott and Kayo lit lanterns around the picnic benches as the smoke of the bbq died down and Grandma returned from the kitchen with a plate of fudge brownies.

John took one off the plate, "what if it wasn't a student?"

Virgil sighed as he looked up from the guitar he had been playing, "you still on about that?"

"Well think about it, someone could've deliberately started it to try to hurt Alan?"

"That's ridiculous John," Scott rolled his eyes, "none of our enemies knows where Alan goes to school."

"Geez, how many enemies do we have?" Virgil laughed.

"Only one really," Kayo lifted her head from Virgil's knee she had been lying on, "my uncle."

Scott nodded, "yeah, but maybe it could be him? He knows Alan."

"I'll get him good if he's tried to hurt Alan," Kayo sat up straight as Virgil continued to play.

The Hood sat with The Chaos Crew discussing the fire, he was angry with them again and the siblings were guilty.

"All I needed you to do was take the Thunderbirds. I practically handed them to you."

"How?"

"Don't question me Fuse, I even went disguised as one of the leavers so I could start that fire, all you two had to do was wait for the crafts to arrive whilst I went after the youngest Tracy son, and you couldn't deliver," The Hood threw his fist down on the table.

"If you think we're so useless, why do you keep hiring us to do your dirty work?" Havoc snarled.

The Hood stood up, "what are you trying to accuse me of, Roxy?"

Havoc narrowed her eyes as he used her birth name, "don't call me that."

"Answer the question."

"I'm not accusing you of anything."

"So why did you fail today?"

Fuse sighed, "we couldn't get to Thunderbird 2 as one of the pilots was still inside."

"Thunderbird 1 would've sufficed, we have to start somewhere. That's why you have your camouflages. Now leave me, I need to think about our next move."

Havoc bowed her head, "yes sir, come on Fuse."

The Hood watched them leave then collapsed back into his chair, he took out his phone and gazed at his home screen of himself and niece, Kayo.

"Tanusha, how I wish you were on my side, instead you leave me having to work with incompetent juveniles who can't even be basic criminals."

Back on the island, the group had moved up into the lounge where Scott was playing the piano, Virgil was challenging Gordon at a game of pool and John had gone to bed ready to wake up early to return to Thunderbird 5. Kayo came up from the kitchen carrying a tray of hot chocolates which she passed around, she gave Scott's to him last lingering by his side to place a kiss on his cheek before she went down into the ring to join Alan.

"How are your friends?"

Alan smiled, "they're alright, a little shook up but they're quite pumped that they got to meet the guys."

"Will you ever tell them?"

"I'm surprised they didn't recognise them."

Kayo smirked, "well, our faces are always pixelated online which might be a reason."

"Yeah, maybe. I just wish I knew who started the fire, it's so selfish."

"Want me to hunt this down?"

"How?"

"I'll team up with Rigby and Penelope, we're bound to find something."

Virgil laughed suddenly making everyone jump, "ha! Gutter Gordo, how did you miss that pocket?"

"You were distracting me," Gordon whined.

"In what way was I distracting you? If anyone is being a distraction, it's Scott."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "that's unfair, it's usually you sitting here being a distraction."

Kayo smiled at the trio in the corner, "shall we join them Alan, and be an extra distraction?"

"I'm up for that," Alan stood up and followed Kayo over to the two chairs behind the piano.

"Hey Kayo," Scott grinned at her before looking back at his hands, "am I taking requests then?"

"Excellent, you know the stuff I like," Kayo smiled.

Scott nodded and began to play Claire de Lune, "yep."

Virgil shot two perfect rounds, "good thing we didn't put money on this game, you'd be poor."

"You're such a liar," Gordon smirked, "I'll turn this game around."

"Thanks for rescuing my friends today Scott, they really were appreciative of it. I hope you guys are ok?" Alan asked as the music got softer.

Scott smiled at him, "it's our job right? Yeah, we're fine, nothing like a fire to get the blood pumping."

"If you say so," Kayo scoffed, "I find chasing criminals much more exhilarating."

"Good game Virgil," Gordon smiled as his brother shot the last ball, "I owe you a drink the next time we go out."

"I'll hold you to that," Virgil wrapped an arm around Gordon's shoulders as they walked over to the piano, "thanks for the chocolate Kayo."

Kayo smiled, "you're welcome, it's what we were all needing," she glanced up at Scott as he began to play harder then stretched out on her chair as Virgil pulled Jeff's chair over to the piano so he could see everyone, "this is cute."

Virgil smirked, "hard to relax when you're critically listening to someone else play the piano."

Scott turned to look at him sternly, "do you want to sit here instead?"

"Nope, I'm just happy judging thanks," Virgil sat back comfortably, "teasing."

Scott pressed the pedal down again with a scowl, "whatever."

Kayo smiled, "leave him alone Virg, or I'll tell Elle you're being mean."

Gordon sat up, "when is she next coming round?"

Virgil shrugged, "she hasn't finished her studies yet, I told her she'd be welcome to spend the summer with us."

"Awesome," Alan grinned.

Scott ended the classical piece and sat back on the stool, "I can't wait to see her again."

Kayo got out her phone, "I'll send her a….oh, there's an article on the fire."

Scott leapt up from the stool and leant over Kayo's shoulder, "what does it say?"

Virgil silently moved on the vacant piano stool then turned his attention back to the group, "read it K."

"Alright hang on, ok, basically a statement has been released that officials are treating it as suspicious."

"Who is their suspect?" Alan asked as he sat forward on his chair.

Kayo sighed, "easy to guess."

Scott frowned, "your uncle?"

"Yep, and The Chaos Crew. They just don't know how they got in or carried out the fire," Kayo continued as Scott rubbed her shoulder gently, "they've gone too far, it's one thing to start a fire but to attack our family…"

Virgil smiled, "revenge my dear?"

"Yes sir," Kayo laughed back at him.

"We'll sleep on it and take action tomorrow, maybe more information will be released?" Scott suggested as Virgil began to improvise at the piano.

Gordon yawned, "good idea."

Alan stood up, "I'm going to bed, it's been a tough day, thanks for rescuing me, it's weird being a victim."

"See you in the morning, Al," Virgil smiled.

The room emptied leaving Scott and Virgil at the piano, the eldest stood up and moved over to his father's desk, he pressed a button on the side and a small door opened.

"Drink Virg?"

"Quit stealing Dad's bourbon Scotty."

"Well, he's not exactly here to drink it is he?"

Virgil sighed, "there's no need to snap. Yeah, pour me one."

Scott poured two glasses then took them over to the piano placing his brother's down atop of the lid, "what do we do about today Virg?"

"I don't know. Kayo will go after The Hood with the Rigby fella, you know, the guy she likes?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "oh shut up."

"I'm only pulling your leg, this has seriously shaken our brother up. His school is destroyed," Virgil sustained the melody to take a sip of his drink.

Scott nodded, "at least he got out, I don't like the idea that The Hood knows where Alan goes to school, the fire was definitely a way to get us there, luckily whatever the duo was planning failed," he sat down in the leather chair with a sigh, "I feel like a worried parent, not a brother."

"How so?"

"Just in how I look out for Alan, if he's not here I can't stop thinking about what he's up to and if he's alright."

"You're just proving why we call you a smother hen," Virgil chuckled.

"That's how you view me?"

"It's not a bad thing, you've just taken on a lot after Dad left us. I see everything, Scott."

Scott swirled his drink watching the amber liquid dance, "yes, I know you do. What do we do about Alan?"

"You're the boss, you decide."

Scott tapped his finger against the glass just listening to the sound of the piano, "I'm not the boss."

"Not like that, but you're head of the organisation; team leader and all of that."

"Hmm yeah," Scott's gaze didn't move from the glass as he thought deeply, every sound intensified in his ears, a tick from the clock downstairs, crickets chirping in the bushes outside and a tiny thud from the pedal, "we can't go after The Chaos Crew, we're a rescue organisation."

Virgil nodded, "right, so you're going to let Kayo go after them?"

"I guess so, for almost injuring our brother I want them brought to justice."

Virgil stopped playing and downed the remaining liquid, "and we're done."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"That's what was on your mind, I'll see you in the morning," Virgil stood up from the piano stool.

Scott stared blankly at him, "how? But all you did was…"

"You've known me for twenty-two years and lived with me for most of that time, yet you still don't understand my traits," he tutted, "goodnight Scott."

Scott downed his drink, "see you tomorrow Virg," he watched him leave still feeling confused, then made his way to Kayo's room, he let himself in quietly and smiled at her curled up in bed, he took off his shirt and jeans before sliding under the sheets with her placing a kiss onto her forehead, "sleep well Kayo."

"Goodnight Scott," she whispered with a smile before wrapping her arms around his waist.

Scott stared out into the moonlight which bathed the room as he stroked her hair, although physically he was relaxed lying in bed with his true love, his mind raced with the events of that day, he laced his fingers through Kayo's hair again, then deciding she was asleep, he walked out onto the balcony and sighed.

"Scott?"

Scott jumped in surprise at the small voice belonging to Alan on the next balcony along, "Alan, why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Scott closed the doors behind him, "today is still playing on your mind?"

"I can't believe The Chaos Crew were involved, and they were going after me."

"I don't like it either, but I won't let them near you again. They won't put one toe on this island," Scott leant again the railing between Kayo and Alan's balconies.

"Good luck, The Hood made it here."

"Yes, but he found it through Kayo, he wouldn't try the same trick twice."

"Scott, I feel like the fire is my fault, I mean what if the officials go all political or something and get me on trial?"

"How would they be able to do that?"

"I was one of the last people to be taken out of the school, I'm a part-time student and I'm young," Alan sighed, "I would have no chance."

"Nonsense, we would all fight for you."

"Really?"

"We're a family, of course we would."

"Thanks, Scott."

"Go on, back to bed and don't dwell on this, we'll sort it out in the morning."

"FAB. Wait, why are you in Kayo's room?"

"Alan, come on? You know we're a couple."

Alan shrugged, "I didn't know you two were still together like that?"

"Uh yeah. Now, go to bed. Don't make me tell you again."

"Alright alright, I'm going," Alan laughed as he walked back into his room closing the doors behind him.

Scott looked back out at the moon and closed his eyes happily as the night sounds engulfed his senses, he turned back to Kayo's room and smiled warmly at her before walking back in, he curled up with her and drifted asleep.


	3. Revelations

Gordon was up early with John the next morning making pancakes before the middle child was due back in space, they were looking over a new story about the fire and found something interesting, then as if on cue as the button to the coffee machine was pressed, Scott walked in.

"Aww cheers guys."

John rolled his eyes, "get your own, this one is mine. We do however have something for you, more information about the fire."

"Pass it over," Scott sat down opposite his younger brothers and read the article, "they left something behind?"

Gordon smirked, "it's Fuse, he's not very smart. He places those charges everywhere then forgets to pick up the cases, the fire crews found it and the police are on the lookout for the duo, Alan will be fine."

Scott pushed the hologram away, "well that's a relief to hear that, but can The Chaos Crew be found?"

John shrugged, "I guess we could act as bait, they seem to always appear on our missions."

"Bait? I don't like the idea of that, just sitting like targets, besides, The Hood sends them to do his work like collecting stuff etcetera."

"Yeah, it was only a suggestion."

Gordon laughed, "ignore Scott, John. That's just his way to be annoying."

Scott pouted, "I'm only looking out for you guys."

"We know!" John chuckled, "what do we tell Alan?"

"The truth I guess and that he doesn't need to worry about a trial or anything."

Gordon nodded, "seems legit," booted feet came down the steps to the kitchen, "morning Virg."

"I could smell pancakes, who's serving them?"

"No-one, make them yourself," Gordon smirked, "the leftover batter is in the fridge."

Virgil scowled, "thanks squid."

"My pleasure, bear."

Virgil got to work on breakfast and decided to make some for Scott, "I'm off to the mainland this afternoon, I'm seeing Elle's recital."

"Are we not invited then?" Scott asked as Virgil passed him a plate.

"Of course, but she was worried about call outs and being recognised."

"I want to support her, she's my sister after all," Scott whined.

"Fine, but don't moan at me if Thunderbird 1 is needed."

"I'll follow you there with her."

Virgil rolled his eyes as he ate, "whatever you say."

John stood up, "I'm going back up, I'll ask EOS if she's received any whereabouts of The Chaos Crew."

"FAB John, see you later," Scott smirked.

"So, does anyone know when Alan will be up?" Gordon asked.

Virgil laughed, "ha! It's early, he won't be up for hours," he took his plate to the dishwasher, "I'll be at the piano."

"I'm going for a swim," Gordon stood up, "want to join me, Scott?"

"I'll take Kayo her coffee first then join you later, enjoy."

"Suit yourself," Gordon unbuttoned his shirt as he left the kitchen.

Virgil and Scott walked up to the lounge together once the coffee was made, the second eldest watched his brother closely.

"Still worried about Alan?"

"Not worried Virgil, just concerned about the duo, they could be everywhere," he sighed, "let me know when you're leaving for the mainland."

"FAB."

"Is it black tie?"

"No, just smart casual," Virgil chuckled as he laid a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"See you later," Scott smiled as he left the lounge as Virgil walked over to the piano to begin his morning practice, he rolled his sleeves up leaving a bracelet Elle had bought for him to dangle from his wrist and he pressed the dampener pedal down under his left foot stopping the echo aware that not everyone was awake yet. The day went on and the siblings were called out on a mine rescue, it was completed very quickly and the boys returned shortly after lunch covered in mud, Grandma stood by the exit from the hanger with her arms outstretched.

"No-one is going anywhere until they've showered."

Scott sighed, "you're not going to make us strip off here?"

Kayo raised an eyebrow, "I don't mind."

Grandma laughed, "just all hurry, Elle called to ask if plans had changed."

Virgil gasped mid between removing his harness, "oh god, we haven't missed it have we?"

"No no, she was only wondering."

"Good."

Kayo skipped past Grandma, "well I'll be in the dignified shower, see ya!"

The boys watched her go then trudged off to the gym showers as Grandma smirked behind them before she went back to the kitchen, Scott was ready first and walked up to Kayo's room.

"Knock knock?"

"It's open!"

Scott let himself him and sat down on the bed to wait for his girlfriend, he lay back and closed his eyes, momentarily he felt the bed dip and re-opened his eyes which stared up into a pair of dark yellow, "hey."

"Waited long?"

"Didn't seem very long," he brushed his hand through her damp hair before closing her lips with his, they lip wrestled in the comfort of the bed sheets and Scott wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her close to his body with never-ending kisses along her neckline, Kayo paused the embrace and sat up from where she had been nestled between his legs.

"Scott, don't we need to get ready for Elle's recital?"

Scott nodded, "I guess so, but we'll get there before Virgil anyway."

Kayo chuckled, "let's get ready then."

Down the hall, Virgil was getting ready himself, he gelled his hair up and grinned at the photo of Elle on his desk, he stood up and made his way over to his wardrobe to take out a smart shirt and a pair of black jeans, he got changed quickly and pulled his boots on tying them up loosely before grabbing his wallet, "see you soon angel," he blew a kiss to the photo then left the room double checking he had everything, Grandma met him on the way down to Thunderbird 2.

"Son, is Elle coming back here?"

Virgil nodded, "I'm not sure for how long, she wants to see the family."

"Wonderful, I'll get baking."

"Oh Grandma, we won't need baking produce."

"Don't be foolish, you'll need something sweet after a music performance."

Virgil laughed, "if you say so. I better go, I need to buy her flowers."

"You've always been the most romantic."

"I'm not sure that I am, Scott has always been ahead of me in that department."

Grandma squeezed his hand, "who's the one wearing the wedding ring?"

"Me."

"Precisely, now off you go and stop doubting yourself."

Virgil kissed her forehead then went down to Thunderbird 2 hearing her sister ship preparing to take off in the adjacent hanger, he fired up the engines and the craft took off from the island, Virgil spotted Thunderbird 1 cruising up ahead and he quickly caught up.

"Where exactly are we parking the birds, Virgil?"

"Well, I was going to park around the back of Elle's apartment, I don't know where you're parking."

"Thanks bro, where's the recital?"

"Her university's main auditorium," Virgil smirked as he programmed in the house, "I'm going down, you'll find somewhere."

Scott sighed, "show off. See you in the auditorium."

Thunderbird 2 landed in the main square near Elle's apartment and Virgil flicked the switch to arm his craft before leaving, he checked his hair then walked into town to pick up a bouquet for his wife. Just across the park, Thunderbird 1 powered down and Scott helped Kayo down to the ground, they wrapped their arms around each other and walked to the university. Virgil paid for a bouquet of roses with a smile and went to the theatre, it wasn't long before he caught up with his siblings.

"You found somewhere to park then?"

Scott frowned, "eventually."

Kayo sighed, "those are lovely Virgil."

"I would've bought her the whole shop, but that might've been a little excessive."

Kayo laughed, "nervous for her?"

"Very," he sighed, "let's go."

Elle stood backstage with her pianist twisting her fingers nervously, she sighed and looked at the double doors in front of her.

"You'll be fine Elle."

"I can't stop the butterflies Zac."

"Just relax, you ready to go in?"

Elle closed her eyes, "yes."

"Open the door when you're ready, I'll follow."

Virgil sat down with his siblings and looked around at all of Elle's friends from her course, "she can do this."

The lights went down and Elle walked onto the stage wearing a long red dress and stood in front of the curve of the concert grand piano, she took a hidden breath and waited for the applause to end before nodding to Zac to begin the first aria, she scanned the crowd and her heart fluttered seeing Virgil seated alongside Scott and Kayo, her voice rose in strength and Virgil felt tears burn his eyes as he grinned lovingly at her as she finished an aria from _Cosi Fan Tutti_ , the next pieces were sung with just as much power and Scott smirked at his weeping brother next to him, he wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"She's so amazing Scott, but her pianist isn't," Virgil whispered.

Scott chuckled, "shh."

Elle finished her last aria and grinned as the final chords were placed across the piano and she heard the pedal come up declaring the end of the recital, applause echoed around the auditorium and Elle looked out at the audience and she smiled up at Virgil lovingly before walking off stage to collect her stuff.

"Congrats Elle."

"Thanks, Zac," she wrapped her arms around him, "I couldn't have finished that without you."

"Yes you could," he smirked.

"With difficulty."

Virgil came down the corridor with the flowers and smiled, "hey Elle."

"Virgil!"

Virgil gave her the flowers after kissing her, "you were fantastic my love."

Elle smiled, "thank you, sweetheart."

Zac scuffed the ground, "see you at graduation, Elle."

"Yeah. Oh, this is my husband, Virgil."

"Husband?"

"That's right, two years now," Elle smiled as she wrapped her arm around Virgil's waist.

"I should've guessed by the ring, to be honest, I thought it was an ordinary ring."

"You couldn't tell by the gems?" Virgil asked.

"I wish I….It doesn't matter, enjoy your evening."

Elle watched Zac leave, "damn."

Virgil kissed her cheek, "I am so proud of you sweetheart."

"Thank you, angel. I feel sorry for Zac, I think he's had a crush on me all this time."

Virgil sighed, "you should've told him."

"Yes, I know. Is Scott here?"

"Front of house with Kayo."

"Let's go and celebrate," Elle linked her arm around Virgil's smiling at his wedding ring, "I love you."

"I love you too, and we have loads to discuss."

Elle sat in a cocktail bar with her siblings having congratulatory drinks, but the conversation wasn't about the recital, Scott had brought her up to speed on the fire and that The Chaos Crew were involved.

"So what's our next move?"

Kayo stirred the ice in her glass, "I go after them."

"Kayo, that's too dangerous."

Scott sighed, "you listen to Elle but not us?"

Kayo smiled, "well of course."

Elle stroked Virgil's hand on her leg, "sister bond, you can't break it."

"On another topic, this is a great bar Elle," Scott swirled his martini as he looked around at the tables.

"I'm a regular here, this is the place to go after concerts as it's so close to the auditorium," Elle smirked as she popped a raspberry into her mouth, "plus, it's a bonus to come here during happy hour."

"How many times have you snuck into this bar on the way back from missions Virgil?"

"Umm, never."

"He hasn't actually," Elle laughed, "too busy to come and see his wife."

"You're the one who has been too busy actually."

Kayo laughed, "trouble in paradise."

"Never," Virgil quickly kissed Elle's cheek.

"You just dodged a bullet."

Scott checked the time, "we should get going."

"Not until we've had a photo," Elle got her phone out, "I'm so glad Brains changed my camera settings so you guys show up," she held the phone out and the quartet posed, "cheers."

Thunderbirds 1 and 2 took off from where they were parked in the city and made their way back to the island, Elle stretched out in the co-pilot chair making sure she didn't crease up her dress, she looked down at the ocean and sighed happily.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

"I'm just really happy to be back."

"So am I to have you back, how long until you leave again?"

"That was my final exam, so I can move in if you'd like?"

"Really?"

"I was going to surprise you, but yes."

Virgil grinned at her and switched to autopilot as he met in the middle to kiss her, "I'd love you to move in, wow, you've made my day even better than it already was."

"Aww Virgil, you softy," she chuckled as she brushed away forming tears, "we'll discuss it in detail later, take us down."

Virgil looked below at the island, "FAB, descending now. I can barely concentrate."

"Well I need you to, for landing, or I'll do it."

"Nice try," Virgil smirked as he landed the large craft and drove her into the hanger, the engines hummed to silence and they left for the lounge where the others were discussing the fire, "we're back."

"Hey everyone," Elle smiled.

Gordon bounded over and swung her round, "good to have you back big sister!"

"Aawwh hey Gordo."

Gordon put her down, "wow, great dress, how did the recital go?"

Elle walked down into the ring with him, "well I don't want to sound cocky but I think it was good."

Scott smiled, "you were amazing Elle, don't be modest."

"You flatter me," Elle rolled her eyes then looked behind her at Virgil who had sat down at the piano, "where's Alan?"

Kayo gestured to the kitchen, "snacking, he'll be up here soon, I'll drag him up here otherwise," a pair of running feet thundered up the steps at that second, "oh, he heard me."

"Elle!"

"Hi Ali," Elle smiled as she wrapped her arms around her youngest brother, "John is in Thunderbird 5 I guess?"

"You just missed him, he went back up this morning," Virgil said sadly, "he'll call in soon."

"Are you alright Alan? I read about the fire."

"A little shaken up, but I'm alright. I'm mainly relieved that The Chaos Crew are being hunted down for this, I thought I would be blamed."

Elle frowned, "they wouldn't have any right to convict you, I would've defended your case anyway."

Scott stood up, "Elle, do you want a coffee or anything?"

"A decaf if you're offering please?" Elle smiled as she sat back down with her siblings, "I'll help in any way that I can with this."

"Thanks, sis, we have no idea where to go."

Elle sighed, "it's a tough one, a fire can destroy so much evidence, they know it was The Chaos Crew however so that's a plus, but what if someone else is in on this?"

Virgil looked over, "like who?"

"The Hood, he could've been there the whole time?"

Scott returned from the kitchen and handed Elle a mug, "here you are."

"Thanks, Scott. Did you guys see anything suspicious on the mission?" She kicked off her heels and tucked her feet underneath her.

Gordon shook his head, "no, just students and flames."

"Why would the Chaos Crew go after Alan?"

Scott shrugged as he glanced at his youngest brother, "I don't know."

"What if they weren't going after Alan at all then?" Elle added.

There was a thud from the piano as Virgil stood up quickly almost tripping over the stool, "Elle, you're amazing!"

"Yes, I love you too."

"No no, they weren't going after Alan," Virgil hopped down onto the sofa next to Elle making her jolt, "sorry. The Hood has always wanted our ships, maybe he started the fire to put Alan in danger and bring us out?"

Scott's eyes widened, "so, he's creating disasters as traps. But why not take Thunderbird 1 then if she was right there?"

Gordon snapped his fingers, "because I was in Thunderbird 2 which was parked next to her, they wouldn't have been able to get her without seeing me."

"Right, John needs to know this. Calling Thunderbird 5?"

John's hologram hovered above the table, "what's up Scott? Heya Elle."

"Hi, John."

"How did the recital go? Are you ok?"

Elle laughed, "I'm fine thanks, and it went really well," she smiled up at him.

"Brilliant, well done. What's the situation then, Scott?"

"We believe The Hood is creating disasters to lure us out, he's after the Thunderbirds, but not acting alone."

"FAB. EOS and I will track the signals from calls much more thoroughly, we're all targets including Elle."

Virgil wrapped his arm around his wife protectively, "he's not getting anywhere near her."

Elle smiled as she rubbed his leg, "I can take care of myself, I can autopilot Tiger to come and get me."

Kayo smirked at her sister's confidence, "someone has taken my dark side."

"Don't encourage her," Virgil narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"I'll be fine Virgil."

Scott leant back against the sofa, "we all just need to be careful. Haven't you finished your degree now Elle?"

"Yep, which means I can move in. Right?" She looked across at Scott who smiled.

"I don't see why not."

"I thought you were about to say no," Virgil sighed.

"As if I would say that," Scott winked.

Virgil rubbed his head against Elle's lovingly ignoring Alan's disgusted face, "I'll help you pack and everything."

"Bring Thunderbird 2, there's a lot of stuff," Elle said with a smirk.

"Cargo pod?"

"No, the whole module, and leave it empty."

Scott chuckled as he walked up to the piano, "you're cornered."

Alan took his tablet out as John said goodnight, "level two-thousand here I come."

"Alan, it's ten o'clock, off to bed," Scott began to play, ignoring the pout he was receiving from the youngest, "that doesn't work on me."

"How come you get to stay up?"

"Because I'm twenty-five, and you're still a teenager. Now go before Grandma comes down and makes you go."

Gordon stood up, "come on sprout, I'm hitting the hay myself. We don't want to upset the hen here."

Virgil watched them go then walked up to the bookcase, "drink anyone?"

Kayo nodded, "if you're offering?"

Virgil opened a door which concealed a mini fridge, "white ok?"

Elle grinned, "you wait until the youngest have gone to bed, then drink?"

Scott played a delicate cluster of chords with a smile, "to be honest, Gordon left by his own accord. We just don't want Alan to know."

"Ah, I see," Elle laughed as Virgil handed her a glass of wine.

Kayo placed Scott's glass down on top of the piano lid and leant against the instrument, "shall I contact Wayne later then?"

Scott looked up at her, "who?"

"Captain Rigby, his name is Wayne."

Virgil nodded, "I think it's a good idea if you do."

Scott scowled slightly, "I'm still not sure about him."

"That's because he flirts with Kayo," Virgil sang as he grinned at Elle.

"Don't be a dick, I could do something to this piano, are you sure you want to take that risk?" Scott smirked up at him as he reached for the glass.

Elle bit her lip, "ouch."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "there is nothing between him and myself, most of the time, he drives me up the wall. So, don't worry," she wrapped her arms around Scott's shoulders before sitting down on the stool next to him as Elle sat down with Virgil by the windows behind the piano, "so, Alan is definitely ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry," Virgil smiled down at Elle who was resting against him, "we'll find The Chaos Crew, they mess with us, we get them back."


End file.
